User blog:DatBeardyGuy/Useified Friends (Episode 7 story) PART 2
continuing from my last part :) Jesse and gang fall down into what appeared to be an endless Mesa Biome. There were red sandy mountains everywhere, not a single source of water and what appeared to be a road made out of regular average-day sand. There's also a cactus over there named Don, but he's not important right now. Jesse gets up. "What just happened?" Olivia: From my experiences, I say we're in a MESA BIOME. Axel: Aren't those, like, super rare or something? Olivia: They are, or I don't think so. Lukas: Ok, I'm marking this one down as Mesa World. *He writes into his journal.* Jesse: Oh, Lukas, I've been meaning to ask you, what's that? Lukas: Oh, this? *He points at the book.* It's just something I picked up back at the White Pumpkin's place. It's all about different biomes and stuff. Ivor: Oooh, Is it a fanfic about Petra and Axel toget- Axel punches Ivor. Axel: NO. Olivia: Speaking of whom, Where's Petra? Jesse: Well, Ivor chased after her, so she couldn't of gone far. Lukas: Look! It seems to be some sort of road. *He points down to the sand road.* Olivia: Only one way to find out. Follow the road! It's not made of yellow bricks, but it works. Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Lukas and Ivor follow the sand trail at what seems to go on for infinity, and beyond. Jesse: Sand, clay, and more sand... Axel notices something. It seemed to be a ginger-hair girl with blue armor. Seems exactly like Petra! Axel: There's Petra! We totally caught up with Petra! Jesse runs towards Petra while the other 4 stay there. Ivor: How did YOU notice Petra and not us? Axel: Because reasons. MEANWHILE! Petra: Get down! Jesse does so. Jesse: Why? Petra: Look! Jesse looks in said direction. There seemed to be a zombie with a strange metal-esque object on it's head. Petra: What's that? Jesse: It's a zombie. Petra: I meant the metal object on it's head. Axel: Time for me to go investigate. *He said, punching his fists together. He then runs towards the zombie.* Axel: PAI-GOW! He hits the zombie. It simply turns around to reveal soulless red eyes. Axel: What the? Ok... there's something wrong with this zombie, dude! He keeps punching it, but to no avail. Axel: I could actually use some help here! Jesse, being the noble-hearted guy he is, accepts. Jesse: Of course, Axel. This seems too easy. Jesse pulls out his traditional Diamond Sword. He then slices the robot. Jesse: Ok, that's officially weird. After doing some long combat with pressing buttons, he finally kills it with the help of Axel. The rest of the group catches up with them. Ivor: It was just ONE ZOMBIE, what was the problem? Axel: Nuh-uh! That was like, DUDE zombie. Bigger, faster and stronger too! Lukas: I believe him. Petra: I don't. I think Jesse and Axel are just weak. Jesse: Explain what happened to the command block! Olivia: ...Uh, anyway! I hope you figured out how to deal with a WHOLE HORDE OF THEM! Olivia points towards a convinient horde. Jesse: RUUUUN! The zombies stop. They seem deactivated. Lukas pokes a zombie with his Sword. Jesse: Hmm. That's weird, what IS that? *He points towards the Redstone Chip.* Olivia: It's impossible for me to say. The zombies get up, and turn the other direction. Axel: We should follow them to see their dastardly creator. Petra: For once, I agree. Come on. Let's go. The gang follows the Zombie gang. Jesse: Wow, look at this place! What appears to be a mountain with a little staircase into a beautiful little Mesa Village. It was very red, to say the least. During the past, villagers used to climb the very big mountain, but all that's left now is a huge pile of rubble and dust. Axel: It's like Magnus has been here or something, this is ridiculous. Jesse: I see someone! I should go talk to them! Jesse approaches the citizen. Jesse: Hello? ... ... ... It doesn't seem much for conversation. No-one is happy with this. The citizen gets up and turns at Jesse, with the same exact red eyes. Jesse: ARGH! What?! Axel and Olivia run towards him. Axel: Dude, are you ok? Olivia: Was the citizen hostile? You screamed for a bit. Jesse: Guys, this town isn't normal and we need to solve it. A figure rushes into a house non-robot like. Ivor: Wow. Jesse: Come on guys, let's see who this is. Jesse and gang enter the house. ???: Aha, there you are! *The figure appeared to hold Redstone Chips.* Jesse: Looking for something? ???: AH! *The figure turns around.* The figure appeared to be an inventor who wore a yellow jumpsuit outfit with a brown hoodie, black goggles, black gloves and black shoes. She also has white hair, black eyes, grey eyebrows and dark skin. ???: Man, you didn't need to sneak up on me? Huh? There are more people? Man, this is not good, I gotta run! Lukas: Uh, Jesse? Don't look now but we got company. More citizens seemed to be walking in perfect unionism. Petra: Well, they're DEFINITELY not ignoring us anymore. Jesse: Alright, time for target practise! Jesse and the others wrestle the citizens, he escaped one, but ran into another whilst escaping and the citizen punched Jesse in the jaw. Same goes for everyone else. YOU WILL BE MADE USEFUL. Category:Blog posts